Letters
by Noa-Pearl
Summary: Sandy, Seth, Ryan, Summer, Marissa and Julie miss Kirsten when she's in rehab. They decide to write her letters. !Final letter, Kirsten's answer is up!
1. 1: Sandy

_**I thought it might be cool to see what Kirsten's family and friend wanted to tell her when she was in rehab. These are their letters. First chapter is Sandy's letter! Enjoy!**_

_Hey honey! _

How are you?I'm fine. Beside the fact that I'm missing you. Very much. We all miss you, which is why we wanted to send you.. stuff. Most of us write a letter, I think. It was Seth's idea. Well... actually I think it was Summer's. But she was planning on writing you a letter a while ago, I think. I'm not sure. God, I miss you so much Kirsten. It seems so quiet in the house without you. After you left, Seth stopped joking for days, and Ryan only talked when it was necessary. And you know how much he usually talks... so basically he only talked to me if I wanted to know what he wanted for dinner. But Summer and Marissa tried to cheer them up, though they missed you too. A couple of days ago, the girls came over to cook with the guys. And just so you know; Seth is a horrible cook! He doesn't even know how to peel potatoes. Summer defenitely beat him with cooking. So did Marissa and Ryan. So, you're not the only one in the house who can't cook. You know.. it's so weird but I don't know what to say. You know I miss you. And I hope you know how much I love you. Cause I always do. No matter what. You know what... I'll come bye to visit you in a couple of days again. It probably sounds weird, but it's easier to talk to you in person. Than I can see you and hold you and kiss you. I see you soon honey.

_I love you,_

_Sandy_


	2. 2: Seth

_**Second chapter. This is Seth's letter. It's a little longer then Sandy's. Anyway, I hope you enjoy it!**_

_ MOM! _

Save me from dad! (The house is such a mess cause he's never cleaning up!) Save me from Summer!( Who's a better cook than me! And, ok.. I can't cook. I tried. I think dad has written something about it in his letter. He thought it was very funny. I thought it wasn't. If dad didn't write anything about it, then you should just forget it!) Save me from Ryan and Marissa! (They're constantly making out on the couch!)

_Ok, back to serious. Actually I was serious. (Beside the SAVE ME FROM SUMMER thing... cause I never ever want to be saved from Summer.) Ryan and Marissa are together 24/7, and they always make out when I'm walking in the room! I know I usually start the whole gross thing when you and dad start kissing or get close together... but at the moment I wish it would be you and dad instead of Marissa and Ryan. (I'm happy for them, I am.) Thank God I have Summer. She's my hero. She's there for me when I need here. I really love her. I can't believe I'm sharing this with you. I can't believe it. But I guess you like hearing it. I miss you very much, mom. It was always Ryan and dad: bad guys of the family. And you and me: the good guys. Remember?Dad and Ryan usually did something bad you know, and we were always good. Anyway, you should come home. Soon. But you probably prefer to hear what I've been doing the last couple of weeks instead of me saying how much I want you to come home. I think I like writing about the last couple of weeks better too. To start with, Summer and I went to the beach. Marissa and Ryan went too, but they took off together after a couple of minutes. Summer and I talked about a lot. About you and... you know.. stuff. We talked about how much we missed you. And about stupid stuff like how gorgeous it was to be on the beach when the sun rises. Yep.. we've seen it rise. I think Summer and I have been on the beach for hours. I know I was back home around seven in the morning. Okay.. I don't know why I share so much, and I probably kick my own ass later, but right now I want to share. Anyway, it was beautiful to be there... to be there with Summer. She can cheer me up when I feel sad. With her smile and her laugh and... okay I think that's enough sharing for this letter. I don't know very much more to say though. I'll write again soon Mom, I promise. And I come visit you soon too. Maybe Summer wants to come with me. I think you'll like it if she would come. So... we see each other soon!_

_Lots of love,_

_ Seth_


	3. 3: Ryan

**Disclaimer: I don't own any of the characters...**

_Here's the 3th part, Ryan's letter. It's not very long, but I hope you'll enjoy it anyway!_

_Hi Kirsten,_

_What's up? You have no idea how long it took me to write these first couple of words. And still I'm not sure if those are the words I want to use. But you probably don't care about that, right? So, let's tell you about what happend the last couple of weeks. Marissa and I doing fine. We're really close now, and we do a lot together. Most of the time we're with Summer and Seth though, we hang around very often together. Just... having fun, you know. We go to the beach or the mall. Or we just eat something at the Pier. Marissa has been there for me, the whole time. So are Seth and Summer. I'm sorry I haven't visit you. I don't know why. In case you think it's because of what you said at they intervention with the docter from the clinic... I forgot about that. I hope you did too. Maybe it sounds stupid, but I'm just scared, I think. I don't know why. You're they only one who knows that though. Maybe it sounds stupid, but I just feel comfortable, sharing my feelings with you instead of Seth or Sandy. I don't know why. I don't know what more to tell you. It seems so... boring without you in the house. I mean, Sandy looks after us, but he's missing you so much. Julie's coming around often. To talk and stuff. When she's not being the overprotective mother who hates the fact that her daughter's dating someone who's from Chino, she's actually pretty nice. Anyway... I don't know what more to write. I actually thought I could write only about two sentences, so this isn't that bad. I miss you, Kirsten. I come visit you soon, I promise. But I hope you're able to come home soon, so I can see you here instead!_

_Love,  
Ryan_


	4. 4: Summer

_**This was actually the first thing I write for this story. But since Sandy, Seth and Ryan are closer with Kirsten, I figured I would write those first and post them first, and then post this one. I hope you enjoy it! **_

_ Hey Mrs. C! _

Can I say Kirsten? Wow… I don't know what to start with. You probably think it's weird I write a letter to you too... we don't know each other very well. But I wanted to write anyway. Because you're like... well.. sort of a mom to me. That sounds stupid, I know. But the stephmonster isn't exactly the kind of mom someone wants to have. I mean... hello! She's like addicted to all drugs in the world to help her get over all her depressions. It doesn't help by the way.Anyway, you are a mom a girl dreams of to have as her own mother. You might think you're not, but your the best mom in this world. And you're the mom with the best taste for fashion. Anyway, that's why I wanted to write a letter. Because I wanted to tell you this.. and a couple of stuff I just want to share with you. Hope you don't mind. You know... the last couple of weeks have been pretty hectic. Mr. C tries to do the best he can, for Ryan and Seth. And I think for you too. But he's missing you. A lot. I can see it. We all miss you. Cohen keeps talking about how much he misses you doing stuff like messing up dinner... if you tried to make it. And then he starts talking about Thanksgiving... the one were Anna and I both came over, remember? I remember how furious I was when I saw Anna.. now it makes me laugh. I feel like I'm so much older than last year... not just a year. There happend so much the last couple of years. Anyway, let's get back to something what makes me less depressive. Like... well I don't know. I mean, you're probably not very interessted in a girl telling you about Marc Jabobs newest shoes, right? So let's drop that subject. I know something; Cohen. He always cheers me up! And I bet he can cheer you up too. I've been around him a lot lately, even more than I used to, and he's getting his humor back. When you left, he couldn't joke about a thing. He can now. We talk about a lot; you, school, Ryan and Marissa... we even talk about comics. By the way, do you like the letters so far? I thought it might be a cool idea to write you letters, so you would have something to read. It was mine idea... though Cohen claims it's his. When I said "Let's write letters to your mom!" he said "Great idea!". So I guess he sees it as his great idea. Anyway, it doesn't matter who came with the idea. As long as you like it! This letter is getting really long, and my hand is getting hurt of the writing. So, I think I'll stop for now. I'll write something again later, I promise. And... come back soon, cause we all need you! And we all miss you!

Take Care!

_ Summer _

_(p.s. I hope you enjoy the photo of me and Cohen. We took it about two days ago, at the beach. The weather was great, we had a lot of fun!)_

**_So, what do you think? Enjoyed it? _**


	5. 5: Marissa

_**Disclaimer: I don't own the oc... too bad  
Note: So, this is Marissa's. It took me a while to figure out what I was going to do with her letter, and this is what I came up with. I hope you like it!  
**_

_ Hey Kirsten! _

I'm probably not the first one who asks you, but how are you? I'm fine. I miss you, but since I've seen you a couple of days ago, it's not as bad as it was before. I told you a lot about what happened with me and other stuff when I went to see you, so now I'm not so sure what to tell you. So I start with a question. It might sounds silly, but I want to know what you think. Me and Summer were at the mall, shopping for a dress for some kind of benefit my mom organised. And I saw this, gorgeous, red Chanel dress. I thought it was incredible, but Summer said it wasn't exactly the kind of stuff I usually wore. I knew it wasn't, but it was such a beautiful dress. So I bought it. I didn't had the guts to wear it to the benefit though, but now we have a school party coming up. So, I want your opinion; do you think a red, short, sexy dress with a bare back (you know, just a little piece of string across your back to make sure everything stays there were it belongs) is something I could wear to a school party? I know you can't see how it looks on me, but maybe you have a little idea of how it would look on me. I hope you're able to write back an answer to me! Anyway, I'm not sure what more to tell you. I'm sure Ryan and Seth already told you about what we've been doing the last couple of weeks, and about the whole cooking-thing. So there's not very much more left, I think. You have to know though, that I miss you and I hope you'll be back soon! I mean... your sort of my family, you were my stephsister, and I love you.

_Big kiss,_

_ Marissa _


	6. 6: Julie

_**Thanks for all your great reviews, I enjoy the very much. I know this chapter is very short, and I'm really sorry for it, but I didn't knew much more for Julie to tell Kirsten. I hope you enjoy it though, and the next, last chapter will be up soon, and it will be longer, I promise!**_

****

_Hi, Kiki._

_How are you feeling? God, Kiki I miss you. You're my only friend her, I guess. I'm round your house, a lot. Chatting with Sandy. He's missing you too, but he probably told you. I don't know what to tell you. This place is so... boring without you. It is for me. No one to run to, when something goes wrong again or someone who can cheer you up. It might sounds weird, Kirsten, but with you gone, I realise how much you mean to me. How much I need you, as my friend. Come back soon, Kirsten, I miss you. Maybe you think it's less since I've visited you a couple of days ago, but it isn't. I'm a pain, aren't I? All I do is complaining about how much I need you, while you're the one who has the right to complain. Or Sandy. Or the kids. But not me. Defenitely not me. But I can't help missing you. You know what, I'll just come visit you soon. Cause it's easier talking to you in person, than in a letter. I love you, and come home soon._

_ Julie_

**_  
So, what do you think of it? Next chapter will be the final, a letter from Kirsten for Sandy, Seth, Ryan, Summer, Marissa and Julie! _**


	7. 7: Kirsten

_**Disclaimer: I don't own the oc.**_

_**Note: So, this is the final letter, Kirsten's answer to the letters everyone has been writing to her. It took me a while to figure out what I wanted to do with it, so I hope you'll like it!** _

_ Hey guys! _

Sandy just left, and he brought me this basket full of letters and stuff from all of you. I hope you all are together right now, so you can all hear what I want to tell you. First of all: Thank you all so much for your letters, and the pictures and everything! You can't believe how happy I am with them. To answer the question all of you asked; I'm doing fine. I miss you all, of course, but I'm doing fine. Seth, if you're the one who's reading the letter, I would skip the next couple of sentences if I were you, cause they're for your dad. Just so you know.

_Sandy, you can't believe how much I miss you. You just left, and I already miss you. I always do. I love you. Very, very much. I hope you know, honey. _

_Okay, Seth, it's safe to read again, or to open up your ears. Or whatever you did so you didn't had to hear it. This is what I want to say to you. __Sweetie, it's going to take a little longer for me to save you from everyone you mentioned in your letter, then you want I think. About the whole sharing thing; I don't mind if you do, like you said. Though I guess this is the first and probably the last time you do, haha. I'm glad Summer's there for you though.. And it would be nice if she would come with you if you want to visit me! And I miss you too, and I love you very much sweetie._

_Ryan, honey, you know I would love it if you would come visit me. You should come if you're ready for it, okay? Don't rush it. And those first couple of words were fine, honey. I miss you a lot, and I love you very much._

_Summer, wow.. you're letter impressed me very much. I was very happy with it. And of course you can call me Kirsten. You know, everything you write in your letter made me realise what a incredible girl you are. The way you talk about Seth, and even about me. It's amazing! And about the letters; I believe it was your idea honey, believe me. I loved the photo of you and Seth, it's gorgeous. Come visit me soon sweetie, I'm looking forward to it! I miss you too, and I love you._

_Marissa, honey, I miss you too. And I love you too. And yeah... we're kind of sisters, I think. About that dress; it sounds gorgeous to me. I think you should definetly wear it to that party, I bet all guys will be begging you to dance with them! I think it will fit you perfectly!_

_Julie, God, you're not a pain at all, sweetie. I miss you too. I understand what you mean. But... if there's something you really want to discuss with me... just pick up the phone, and see if I'm in my room so we can talk! You know you can, hon. I love you, and miss you, remember? You can tell and ask me anything!_

_You guys... you have no idea how much I want to go home. But I want to make sure I'm able to go home. That the doctors think I can, and that I think I can. That I feel I can handle it on my own, when I'm with you guys again. That I'm not going back to where I was when I left home for rehab. I hope you'll understand. __All of you should come, and visit it me soon, by the way. It's gorgeous here, though it misses one thing Newport has; all of you. So come visit soon, I'll be waiting for you!_

_Take care, all of you!  
I love you, _

Kirsten

**So, what do you think? Enjoyed it? x**


End file.
